happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Mumble Joins". Plot (The camera moves up with the shooting star on it and a moon when the scene changes to morning as the camera moves down. The Amigos are still sleeping in the frozen lake.) *Ramón: *wakes up* Morning already? *Lombardo: Good moring leader. *Ramón: Good moring to you Lombardo. *Rinaldo: Hey, what happen to the cracked lake? It's frozen and now we can't go to the water and play everything we got. *Ramón: I know and when the next day comes, it begin to freeze. This happen to me when we were kids. *Nestor: I know. Every place is frozen like a frozen and abandon boat. *Raul: Cool and is there another Graduation Day coming? *Ramón: No, it only last a day and every year. One at a time and we can't have parties all day. *Raul: But what about next year? *Ramón: I don't know. It depend on school times. *Rinaldo: We ditched school. We finally blew it during our lost. *Nestor: Did you hear that? *Lombardo: Yes. I could hear some noises. *Rinaldo: Something is dying underground. *Ramón: No. The sunset is here. Let's get up and see the sunset. *Raul: Right now? *Ramón: Yes. *The Amigos: ALRIGHT! *Raul: Hey. How about music. *Ramón: Yes. We can play music all we want. *Rinaldo: Oh no. Not music. *Ramón, Raul, Nestor and Lombardo: *singing* SUNSET, SUNSET, SUNSET, SUN-'' *Rinaldo: Enough! I have tried of staying here for a day. *Ramón: Rinaldo, it's your choice. You either get out of leave the group forever. *Rinaldo: I'm not leaving until we go back to our family. *Ramón: What is that sound again? *Raul: I think someone is getting chased by a leopard seal. *Nestor: Boom, boom, boom. It's a goal! (The ice break in a hole and Mumble appears with the leopard seal and lands on the ice) *Nestor: Safe! *Rinaldo: Yeah! *Ramón: You're the bomb bro! *Lombardo: That's a 9.8. *Raul: I'll give you a 10. *Ramón: Why? (The leopard seal tries to bite Mumble, making the Amigos move back) *Ramón: Oh, no, no, no. Come on. Bring it. Bring it on. Kiss my frozen tushy. *Raul: Kiss it, kiss it. (The leopard seal bite the snow from missing it from Mumble and the Amigos) *Mumble: *laugh* *Leopard Seal: Come here, sausage. I take you with ketchup. *Ramón: But first you got to catch up *laugh along with his amigos* *Rinaldo: Oh, here he comes. You better move in a half an hour. *The Amigos and Mumble: *walk in slow motion* Let's get out of here. *Leopard Seal: *bite the ice* *Mumble: *tap dance* The Amigos saw it and it makes the leopard seal smile and he begins to move quick and bites the ice again (that has a hole to the water). Ramón said, "Oh, the little whisker. Look at him. Oh, he's leaving. Oh, no, that was his face! *begins to laugh with his friends except Mumble*". The Leopard seal said, "Remember, dumplings, l know where you live". Raul *to the leopard seal* said, "Yeah, it's called land, lard face". Nestor said, "Flop back anytime, rubber butt! *begins to laugh with his friends except Mumble*". When the Amigos begins to go back to the pile section of Adelie-Land, Mumble said, "See you, fatty". And then, they stop while Ramón is saying, "That's cool. ''See you, fatty!. The Amigos begins to laugh again and Ramón said, "Did it take you a while to come up with that one?". When the Amigos laugh for the 4th time, Ramón said, "All right, way to go, tall guy". Rinaldo said, "Give me fin, give me fin *give fins to Mumble*". When the Amigos begins to go to the pile section of Adelie-Land, they stop when they want Mumble to join and Ramón said, "Boy, Ain't you coming, tall boy?". Mumble said, "Um?". *Ramón: What? You got something better to do? *Mumble: No. *Ramón: Well, then, come along, Fluffy, let's go. (Mumble join with the Amigos as they went to the pile section of Adelie-Land with a morning-like sunset) *Ramón: Hey, stretch, you like to party? *Mumble: Party? I guess so. *Nestor: Well, stick with us, baby. *Raul: Yeah, because we practically own the action here. *Everyone: MAMBO! *Mumble: Everybody's so...spontan-you-us. *Ramón: Spontan-you-us! *Raul: And these are the bad times! When some of the amigos were saying "Yeah, our food chain go loco, Everyone a bit down", Ramón said, "But it ain't gonna stop no party!". When the Amigos said, "Viva la party!, Watch me work", Mumble saw a adelie penguin with a lovestone on his/her mouth and he said, "Gosh, he's eating rocks". When the Amigos begin to laugh about a adelie penguin eating rocks, Mumble said, "But he had a rock in his mouth". Nestor said, "That's no rock, hombre. lt's love stones". Raul said, "For building the nest". Lombardo said, "The one with the most pebbles wins". When the Amigos said about getting themself boom, Mumble said, "You're not interested in chicas?". The Amigos said, "Hey!". Raul said, "You kidding?". Ramón said, "Without us, the chicas got no BOOM!". Mumble said, "So why aren't you collecting pebbles?". Rinaldo said, "Pebbles, schmebbles, man". Ramón said, "We got personality, with a capital Y. Why? Because we're hot.". Nestor said, "Watch and learn, tall boy". When the Amigos (with Mumble) meets the Chicas, a chica on the center said, "What are you looking at? You looking at me?". Lombardo said, "Come over here. Come on, mamí". Rinaldo said, "You see something you like, yes?". The Adelie Chica on the first line said, "l don't think so. Not tonight, baby". Raul said, "What?". Ramón said, "Oh, don't be so snooty, booty". The Amigos begins to sing as they say: That's the way...you like it, you like it You want it, I got it Could've had it, you missed it Look at the feet, huh? After the Amigos finish singing, The Adelie Chica said, "Where'd you learn that?". The Amigos choose Mumble as the tallboy while an adelie chica said, "Do it, baby. Show me those flipping feet (begins to laugh with her friends)". Lombardo said, "Sorry girls". Ramón said, "Some other time maybe". An Adelie Chica said, "You guys are soft in the head, okay?". Then another adelie chica said, "Let's go". Ramón said, "Leave them wanting more, you know?". Rinaldo said, "Hold back till the season". When the Amigos went to a tiny hill and say, "We got it!", Mumble said, "You think l could get some of it?". Raul said, "Hombre, you've got so much already, you dangerous, baby". Mumble said, "You really think so?". Lombardo said, "You kidding? With moves like yours...you must have all the ladies drooling at your feet". Mumble said, "l wouldn't say that". Lombardo said, "Oh, listen to him. He's so cute". Ramón said, "Let me tell something to you. Except for me, tall boy, you got the most charisma of anybody". When the Amigos said that Ramón is gonna hurt someone, he said, "You so jealous. Just a moment. l hear people wanting something. ME!". When the Amigos with Mumble sings about mambo, they say: Okay, you girlies, Mambo '' ''One more time now, mambo Mambo, mambo, mambo Mambo! And now, it was over and The Amigos with Mumble continue walking and Rinaldo said, "Ramón, can we do the mambo song again?". Ramón said, "But Raul, we already did that and plus, we did the rounding song yesterday and why don't we go to-". Angelo said, "Ramón! Over Here!". Ramón said, "Angelo?". Angelo said, "It's Me and Your Back!". The Amigos said, "ANGELO! *runs away from Mumble*". Mumble said, "Angelo? Who's that?". Ramón says, "Tallboy, meet Angelo". Mumble said, "Hi". Angelo said, "Hey there, you look so furry". Mumble said, "I know and i want to go back to Emperor-Land". The Amigos said, "Emperor-Land?". Angelo said, "So guys, did you found the fish". Ramón said, "No, there gone and the aliens are after it". Mumble said, "The Aliens?". Angelo said, "The Aliens are normal people, black people, white people, and asian looking people". Mumble said, "Oh and we have to do something". Ramón said, "Yeah but i have a task to do". Mumble said, "What task?". Ramón said, "My other task is to defeat the Boss Skua". Mumble said, "What does he look like?". Ramón said, "He is brown and have a yellow leg on his feet". Mumble said, "What? The Same Skua?". Ramón said, "Yes and he tricked my village a long time since we were excile". Raul said, "Yeah and learn our backstory tallboy". Mumble said, "Um......Okay". Estefan and Enrique have arrive by saying, "Hi guys". Ramón said, "Hi and who are you?". Estefan said, "My name is Estefan". Enrique said, "My name is Enrique". Ramón said, "Guys, it's you and my name is Ramón!". Estefan said, "Good to see you again and who that guy with fur and his tatoo?". Ramón said, "His name is Mumble but we call him Tallboy". Estefan said, "Oh and he do Happy Feet?". Ramón said, "Yeah and he never tell me his backstory before when he is at Emperor-Land". Estefan said, "That's okay and Mumble, how are you". Mumble said, "Fine and i need to go back to Emperor-Land". Estefan said, "Okay and meet my other friend Amigos". Amigos suddenly said, "Hey guys". The Amigos said, "AMIGOS". When they begin to hug each other, Amigos said, "Guys, it's so good to see you again". Ramón said, "Yeah and i saw you at school before". Amigos said, "I know and i hope, the Groupies don't beat you up at school". Ramón said, "Yeah and meet my friend, Tallboy *stop hugging*". When Amigos meets Mumble, Amigos said, "Hi Tallboy and it's good to see you". Mumble said, "It's Mumble not Tallboy". Raul said, "It's your nickname man". Mumble said, "Yeah but you need to stop calling me that". When Raphael arrives, he said, "Hey guys". They say, "RAPHAEL THE DRIVING CHAMPION!". Raphael said, "It's you guys and it's good to see you". Angelo says, "Yeah and how are you doing?". Raphael says, "Fine and do you want to go to Adelie Fishing Grounds?". Angelo says, "No thanks and i want to hang out with my third cousin and friend, Lombardo". Raphael says, "Okay and be sure to watch any of the skuas that are trying to catch the chicks". Angelo says, "Okay and i promise". Ramón says, "Guys, meet my friend, Tallboy". Raphael says, "Hello". Amigos says, "Hello again". Estefan says, "Hi there". Enrique says, "Welcome aboard Mumble". Angelo says, "Do you want to-". Mumble becomes anger while saying, "EVERYBODY STOP!". Ramón says, "Tallboy, what's the matter?". Mumble says, "Nothing and i want to go back to Emperor-Land to see my friends like Seymour". Ramón says, "I don't know what is that?". When the Groupies arrives, Groupie 1 says, "Well Well Well and what do we have". Ramón becomes worried while saying, "THE GROUPIES!, OH NO!". Angelo says, "What's wrong Ramón?". Ramón says, "Groupies are here to kill me". Groupie 1 says, "Were not going to kill you Ramón, i was joking when you were a kid". Ramón says, "I know". Groupie 1 says, "And who's that penguin with a invisable bow-tie?". Ramón says, "That's tallboy, i saw him screaming on the Graduation Day Party yesterday" Mumble says, "What?, you were sneaking to see me singing?". Groupie 1 says, "You must be a emperor penguin who is the worst singer in the world *begins to laugh with his groupie friends*". Angelo says, "It's not funny!". Groupie 1 says, "What? your pulling my leg?". Angelo says, "Son, we do not have legs, were penguins and we can't fly". Mumble says, "Yeah like Angelo says, you can not fly anywhere". Groupie 1 says, "Oh and do you know something about this dangerous ride where all of the ice begins to crack?". Mumble says, "No!". Groupie 1 says, "Guys, come with me and were going to that ride". Everyone says, "Yaaaayyyyyyyyy". Raul says, "Let's rock!". When Angelo, Estefan, Enrique, Amigos, Raphael, Groupies, Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor, and Lombardo are going to the ride (like in the first Happy Feet movie), Mumble was the last one while saying, "Well, we are go", And now, Mumble is going to the ride too! Meanwhile, when all of the adelie penguins dancing or waiting in the line, the music "Candela" was playing when Mumble and the Amigos are dancing to it with edit parts and when Mumble jumps on the ice, he was the first one to ride when the Amigos (with out their leader) begins to jump and side too. Ramón was the last one there while he says, "Okay, Okay", And he cheers for mommy. When the Amigos are siding, Mumble was siding on the ice when he jumps and the Amigos are jumping in the side too when the 2 of them hit themself. Ramón was the last one siding when his mouth was hurting and he rolls to side backwards when he got rollin' on a snow boilder. Mumble was in first place when the amigos are after him before Ramón (with his snow/ice boilder) was in first place while looking at them in the back while he got his head hurt by the falling ice. After everyone survived the falling ice, they ended up outside while they begins to fall in the side while screaming. They went to the cracked hole when the Amigos with Mumble are surviving it and Ramón was the last amigo to be with Mumble as they jumped out of the side and he holds Mumble on the back. They all went to the last part of the side and they begins to be poped out of the side while they ended up in the water. In the water, the Amigos past Mumble while Ramón is saying, "THE RIDE WAS AWESOME!". Raul says, "THERE NO WAY OUT!, LET'S GO THE OTHER WAY!". The Amigos begins to turn left while Raul is saying, "YOUR RIGHT RAMON!, LET'S DO IT". Now, they begins to go straight while pasting Mumble again and Lombardo says, "There got to be a way out". Raul says, "Can you stop saying that and it's annoying". Lombardo says, "Yeah and we need to stop the Aliens and also Boss Skua". Ramón says, "Yeah and he eat every penguin species in the world". When the Amigos went back to the ice (like in the last chapter when they are chased by a leopard seal), thr last one (that is a leader) make them fall while Mumble went back to the water while saying, "Hey, guys! Where are we going?". Lombardo says, "We relocating". Raul says, "Placing ourselves elsewhere". Mumble says, "But that thing, what was it?". Nestor says, "How should we know?". Rinaldo says, "We're penguins". A amigo says, "Very little penguin". Mumble says, "But where did it come from? lt's so weird, so alien". Raul says, "What's he talking about?". Lombardo says, "Some hombre called Elian". Ramón says, "l don't know a guy Elian. l knew a guy named Estevan". Lombardo says, "Not Estevan, Elian". Mumble says, "Guys, we have a mystery here. A mind-boggling mystery". Ramón says, "So? What are we supposed to do about it?". Raul says, "Yeah". Mumble says, "Amigos, we gotta get to the bottom of this thing". Ramón says, "Big guy, let me tell something to you. Come close. Don't be afraid. You want answers?". Mumble says, "Yeah". Ramón says, "That's all you need?". Mumble says, "Yeah", Ramón says, "Nothing else?". Mumble says, "No". Ramón says, "Then this is very easy. You go see Lovelace". When the Amigos cheer for Lovelace, Mumble says, "Who's Lovelace?". Ramón says, "Lovelace is the guru". Some of the Amigos were saying, "Go see Lovelace. He got the answer to everything. Everything". Mumble says, "Really?". Nestor says, "Ask him, he never wrong". Lombardo says, "Never". Ramón says, "But first, you gonna need a pebble". Mumble says, "Um, okay". Ramón says, "Well, when we see Lovelace, the sky will be sunset because, it is a little bit morning and we need to take you back to Emperor-Land and it is the place were going to". Mumble says, "Right". When the Amigos with Mumble continue walking, Raul says, "After we meet Lovelace, Ramón, can we go back to our old home, Amigos Cave?". Ramón says, "No, we just moved here yesterday so were going to start a quest to get Tallboy back to Emperor-Land". Raul says, "But the place is near Emperor-Land". Ramón says, "I know". When the screen changes to Mumble and the Amigos at Adelie-Land, Mumble says, "Ramón, we have to find the line". Ramón says, "Look Mumble, i found 6 lovestones on a snowpile and it's our lucky day!". Everyone says, "YAAAAYYYYYY! IT'S MAMBO TIME!". When Mumble and the Amigos went to the snowpile with 6 lovestones, Mumble says, "So can i dig it?". Ramón says, "Tallboy, were not meerkats, were penguins that live on the ice and use your fins to get the snow away". Mumble says, "Okay and i got it". When Mumble remove the snow off on the 6 lovestones, he give one to everyone and they hold it on their mouth and when Mumble saw the line with 2 adelie penguins, Mumble says, "Guys, we found the line". Ramón *with his friends walking* says, "Mambo and let's go!". Many mins laters, the line was full and everyone was watching Lovelace with the female adelie penguins as he says, "Hold it, y'all. I have a warning for the audience. Ladies, please, avert your eyes...because I've been known to hypnotize. You heard the voice, now you're about to meet...the one and only Lovelace, in the flesh...right here, right on, right now. The devotion, please *a adelie penguin drop a rock to a pile of lovestones*. Oh, yeah. And now, your question". A male adelie penguin says, "Se?or Lovelace...my wife has disappeared. ls she alive?". Lovelace says, "Is she alive now? Separate the truth from the jive. Speak to me, oh, mystic beings *goes crazy*. Yes! She's happy and you're in her thoughts". The same adelie penguin says, "ls she with another male?". Lovelace says, "One pebble, one question. Next!". The male adelie penguin left while the next one drop a rock in a pile of lovestones and he says,"Oh, Serene One. Please ask the mystic beings...will l ever be as rich as you?". Lovelace says, "ln your dreams, Jean. Next!". When the male adelie penguin left, the amigos think that Mumble is going to get a question to Lovelace since they drop their lovestones in the snow and after Lovelace speaks, Mumble drop a rock in a pile of lovestones and Mumble says, "Have you ever been abducted by aliens?". Lovelace says, "Excuse me? What kind of question is that? Next". When the Amigos tell Lovelace to stop, Mumble says, "l met a skua once, with something like that on his foot, said he was abducted by aliens". Lovelace says, "This, friend, is my sacred talisman... *begins to dance*". When everyone dances little bit about the Forbidden Shore, Mumble says, "Wait, you saw mystic beings?". Lovelace says, "l hear them! They speak through me! Oh, yeah. *goes crazy again* There's a power that makes me stand upon this tower!". Mumble says, "Did they have front-ways eyes? Did they probe you? Strap you down?". Lovelace says, "Enough! Did they probe me? Too many questions! You don't have enough pebbles, fool". Mumble says, "You haven't answered any of my questions". A female adelie penguin says, "How many questions he got?". A male adelie penguin says, "We've all got stuff to ask!". When everyone was complaining, Lovelace becomes anger while he says, "Enough! You bring this stranger before me. He doubts my powers. He compares me to a skua. The voices are shrieking in my head. They say, Lovelace, who is this fool? Tell him! Tell him to go forth and multiply! *stop becoming anger* Come to think of it...why don't we all go forth and multiply?". The ladies says, "Oh Lovelace". Lombardo says, "What he saying?". Raul says, "lt's mating season". Ramón says, "Already?". Lovelace says, "l will retire now to my couch of perpetual indulgence. Okay, ladies, who's first?". The females with Lovelace says, "Me!". When the amigos are talking, Nestor says, "Hey, wait a minute. Wait a minute. What about us?". The adelie penguins begins to cheer as they say, "Lovelace, Lovelace, Lovelace, Lovelace!". Then, Lovelace comes up again while he says, "Hear me! There's not enough love in the world. Turn to the penguin next to you. Put your flippers up. Fluff him up a little bit. And give him a great big hug. Okay ladies". Ramón says, "Oh, make that little noise again". Rinaldo says, "Hey, what he got we don't got, man?". Raul says, "What you hugging me for?". Ramón says, "He told me to". Raul says, "Get away". Ramón says, "No, you like it". Raul says, "Get off him Ramón". Ramón says, "Stretch, got any stones where you come from?". Mumble says, "We don't collect stones". Ramón says, "You don't? Why not?". Mumble says, "He live on the ice". Rinaldo says, "So how you win the heart of the ladies?". Mumble says, "Well, we sing". The Amigos begins to laugh about they sing and Ramón says, "Stop! That's crazy!". Raul says, "You're kidding, right?". Mumble says, "No. We sing to each other. lf someone special likes your song, you know....". Nestor says, "Oh, and you have someone special?". Lombardo says, "A tall beauty in your dark romantic past?". Rinaldo says, "Of which you never speak?". Mumble says, "Well, sort of". Lombardo says, "Hey, let's go check it out. Maybe she got some friends". Raul says, "I like them tall". Mumble says, "Yeah, it's never gonna work". Lombardo says, "Hey, big guy". Rinalod says, "lt's the loving season". Nestor says, "All you gotta do is sing". Mumble says, "That's the problem. l can't". Ramón says, "You a bird, ain't you?". Raul says, "All birds can sing". Ramón says, "I don't sing like the birdie do". Mumble says, "All right *begins to sing while the amigos find out*". Mumble stopped singing while Ramón is saying "Yeah l heard an animal once do that, but then they rolled him over, he was dead", then Mumble says, "Yeah. And when she sings, it darn near breaks your heart". Raul says, "You in tragic shape, man". Ramón says, "Don't worry. We can fix it". Mumble says, "We can?". Ramón says, "Absolutely. We can. We can". The Amigos says, "We can?". Ramón says, "We can, We can!". Mumble says, "Really?". Ramón says, "Yes! Let me tell something to you. Come close. Closer. You wanna sing?". Mumble replied, "Yeah". Ramón says, "You sure?". Mumble says, "Absolutely". Ramón says, "You making fun of me? Then this is very easy". Mumble says, "Really? Gosh, if l could sing, that would change everything". Ramón says, "You will sing. You just got to do exactly what l say". Mumble says, "Okay". Ramón says, "Did l say okay?". Mumble says, "No". Ramón says, "No. What did l say?". Mumble says, "Do exactly what you say". Ramón says, "Exactly what l say". Whent the screen changes far away from Emperor-Land, Rinaldo says, "Um Ramón, you just passed Amigos Cave". Ramón says, "Were never going back and we live in Adelie-Land now". Rinaldo says, "But things are getting worse!". Mumble says, "I know and were almost- *hits feet on a binocular* ouch!". Nestor says, "What's wrong?". Mumble says, "Nothing and there something on the snow". When Ramón pit up the binocular, he says, "Hmmm, very interesting and this must be the items that the aliens have". Mumble says, "Yeah and i can i see it". Ramón says, "Sure and go *gives binocular to Mumble* ahead". Mumble says, "Okay". On the binocular, Mumble saw Gloria walking when Seymour and the male emperor penguins are seeing it and Mumble says, "It's her!". Ramón says, "Really?". Mumble says, "Yeah and we got to get back to Emperor-Land before Seymour get her as a mate". Ramón was imitating himself as he says, "Look beyond what you see before to go to Emperor-Land". Mumble says, "What that supose to mean?". Ramón stopped imitating and stands up as he says, "It's mean, your going back to your home and see Gloria and Seymour". Mumble says, "Okay and how are we going to get there?". Ramón says, "All you have to do is pretand to sing without talking". Mumble says, "Thanks and hide on my back to sing". Ramón says, "Well, throw the binocular on the right". Mumble throws the binocular on the right and now he says, "All we have to do is run". Ramón says, "You got it and let's go". Mumble says, "Yes!". The Amigos says, "Let's do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, and let's go! *begins to run with Mumble*". When the story stopped, Ramón says, "Oh, the story finish and this is how Mumble-". Erik says, "Stop!, we didn't even finish the story". Ramón says, "Oh, your right smallboy and let me skip the parts i don't like". When the sildeshow begins to skip parts, it's ended up with a picture of Noah with his left hand and Nestor says, "Mumble HappyFeet must go!".When the Amigos begin to laugh, Ramón says, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh, he just like Roy the Elder!". Raul says, "Yeah and we don't have to see it again". Erik says, "Guys, i want to continue your backstory with Mumble!". Mumble says, "Yeah, this is not a randomness show or something like that!". Ramón says, "I'm sorry everyone and i will go to the Leader of the Pack song *changes scene to the ending of the song "Leader of the Pack"*". Rinaldo says, "It's okay Ramón and you can continue it". Ramón says, "Okay and no problem *resumes movie*". The story continues with Mumble and the Amigos leaving Emperor-Land while the Amigos were saying by singing: Look out Look out Look out Look After the song ends short, Mumble and the Amigos are walking slow while Ramón is saying, "Don't worry, tall guy. My father also called me a pitiful loser. Look how i turn out". Nestor says, "You're not helping, Ramón". Lombardo says, "He gonna be okay. All he gotta do is find out what happened to the fish". Rinaldo says, "How he gonna do that?". Nestor says, "He think of something". Mumble says, "The aliens". Lombardo or Nestor says, "What?". Mumble says, "l'm gonna talk to the aliens". Rinaldo says, "How you gonna find aliens?". Mumble says, "Lovelace". Raul says, "He don't like you. He don't like you at all". Mumble says, "That's okay. l'll appeal to his better nature". Nestor says, "How you gonna do that?". Raul says, "Cruel and unusual punishment?". Lombardo says, "Unimaginable torture?". Ramón says, "Imaginable torture?". Rinaldo says, "Your singing?". The Amigos (except Rinaldo) says, "NO!!!". Rinaldo sings as he says, "Can anybody find meeeeeeeeee?". The Amigos begins to laugh while Lombardo is saying "Ohhh...you breaking the ice!". *Ramón: Avalanche *Mumble: Yes, okay, thank you... TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 7) Previous: The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 5) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Chapters Category:The Story of The Five Amigos